


Rituals

by Lyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Partying, burning off energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Successful hunt, decent music, cold alcohol and hot girls. Well, hot 'girl', really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to a certain song on repeat when I’m one beer away from drunk.

Successful hunt, decent music, cold alcohol and hot girls. Well, hot 'girl', really.

Faith. She was a whirlwind on the dance floor, the centre of attention as she pounded back the shots and threw herself into the music. Dean watched as one more guy walked away limping and glaring after letting his hands wander a little too far. He couldn't blame them for giving in to temptation, but that didn't stop the smirk from curving his lips.

Faith was captivating when she let loose; pure adrenaline and sexual energy that called even the most cautious of people to her. It was what caught his attention in the first place – that mix of untamed emotion and movement that demanded his attention. He hadn't once regretted that night.

Neither had she, despite the effort her friends and his brother had put into pulling them apart. None of them understood the sheer joy the two of them got from hunting, from not having to hide or hold back, from not being afraid to let yourself care.

Just like none of them understood why he and Faith always tried to find a club after a particularly hard hunt. It wasn't just the adrenaline, though that was part of it – especially if Dean wanted to be able to walk sometime in the next few days – but it was more about celebrating that they'd survived another day. They also didn't see Faith the way Dean saw her at times like these; where he fell a little further towards her.

She was moving to the thumping music, the spotlights flashing to her in the midst of her crowd of admirers. The music had changed since their arrival, from techno dance to loud rock with a heavy beat. They'd been to this place enough that the DJs knew what Faith liked, and enjoyed the show enough to provide it. It was what made hunting in Cleveland worthwhile.

Finishing his drink, Dean exchanged the empty glass for two shots of vodka and headed to the DJ booth.

Nodding in greeting, Dean placed one of the shot glasses on the ledge of the booth and waited. He didn't have to wait long before Saja, DJ for the evening, reached out to grab it. Clinking the glasses, Dean downed the second shot of vodka and nodded in thanks when less than a minute later the song he wanted was played.

This again was another advantage of Cleveland.

After more than a year together, they had their rituals all sorted out. Dean would let her burn off some of her excess energy with anyone on the dance floor, until he got the DJ to play a certain song. It was his signal saying that he'd had enough and wanted to go.

Well, 'let' was the wrong word, really. Faith would end up doing whatever she wanted anyway. But Dean was always somewhere in the club, watching her with all these strange guys, getting worked up more by the minute. Knowing he was out there watching, stalking from the sidelines, got her motor running, too, so it was really a win-win in Dean's book.

Once the song started blasting through the speakers, Dean started making his way towards his wayward girlfriend, pushing through the throngs of panting college boys and playboys. Some of them tried to warn him off with a look or a word, but Dean just pushed them aside and continued on. Unlike the rest of them, he was actually going home with Faith, like he did every night.

Sliding up behind her, Dean put his hands on her hips and waited. She didn't bother turning around, just stepping back into his body, letting his arms slip around her waist. No matter where they were or how many people were around them, Dean was constantly amazed that she always seemed to know when it was him.

Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck from the front, even as he pulled her in tighter. Dean loosened his joints, letting his body flow into hers as they moved to the deep thumping of the bass, one hand trailing down to grasp her leather clad thigh.

“Miss me?” he yelled into her ear, smiling when he felt her laugh.

“Feels like somebody missed _me_ ,” she countered, grinding her ass into his hips. Dean groaned as he felt himself harden even more. The hand around her waist moved to lay flat on her bare stomach, pinning her in place while his teeth made an impression on her neck. Her nails digging into his thigh was answer enough.

“Time to leave,” she told him, grabbing his hands and pulling him after her. Dean just laughed, even though his body was aching with left over adrenaline and not a little amount of lust. He still managed to pull her back into his arms for a deep and dirty kiss, that held the promise of hours of naughty fun.

Dean barely managed to hold back his smirk of satisfaction at her dazed look.

“Let's book it, boy toy.” 

Then he was being pulled out of the bar by his shirt, so he counted the night as a total win.


End file.
